


beneath the cover of october skies

by peachykeenjellybean



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Farmer Boy Ben, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), No Plot/Plotless, No Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Pumpkins, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism, rey is hades and ben is persephone, soft dom cottage core ben if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenjellybean/pseuds/peachykeenjellybean
Summary: rey: sure, when persehone runs through fields naked she’s a “goddess” but when I do it I’m “drunk” and “no longer welcome at the pumpkin patch”farmer ben: *blushing* you’re welcome to do outside of business hours, ma’amOR: Hades!Rey runs drunk through Persephone!Ben's pumpkin patch and, of course, things happen.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 24
Kudos: 283
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	beneath the cover of october skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/gifts).



> yeah so this is pure crack fic I hope you enjoy it it was so much fun to write I was actually laughing out loud
> 
> credit for the prompt goes to [ fran](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1318541004090335232?s=20) hehe fran, this one is for you 
> 
> also, if I missed any tags PLEASE let me know and I will be happy to add them!

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a moondance_  
_With the stars up above in your eyes_  
_A fantabulous night to make romance_  
_'Neath the cover of October skies_  
_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_  
_To the sound of the breezes that blow_  
_And I'm trying to please to the calling_  
_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_  
_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_  
_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

The first time she runs naked through his pumpkin patch she really is drunk. One too many drinks at dinner leads to her throwing her clothes in a nearby bush and then meandering her way through the rows of plump orange pumpkins.

The cool autumn night air kisses her skin and makes her nipples pebble under the bright full moon light. She giggles as she walks along on her tiptoes, floating lazily among the squash. 

She’s careful not to touch anything. She knows what will happen if she does. She doesn’t want to disturb the growing bounty. But in the dark, her toe will slightly touch the smallest part of the vine and the whole green plant will wilt under her touch. She frowns and falls into the dirt.

She closes her eyes as she lays back in the earth— stretching her legs and arms out into the open space between the pumpkins. She sighs and then looks up at the stars above her. She loves the night. She loves the dark. She loves the hidden secrets and debauchery that come with a cool autumn night. 

Rey runs a hand over her body, lightly touching the surface and coating herself in dirt and giggling. She’s enjoying herself quite a bit. This may be more fun than the wine. She licks her purple stained lips. 

Then she hears a voice. A deep, deep voice coming from the other end of the patch. 

She picks her head up and leans back on her elbows. Her legs are bent but her back and ass stay firmly placed in the ground. She smiles.

“Hello? Is anyone out there?” The voice calls and she sees a form against the starry sky carrying a flashlight. 

He’s tall, so tall. He walks slowly towards her, holding the flashlight out in front of him. 

When she finally sees him, her breath gets caught in her throat. His eyebrows are furrowed together and his perfectly pink and plump lips are parted slightly in inquiry. He has a swipe of dirt on his nose and the knees of his worn out jean overalls are covered in the brown dirt she’s laying in. The light makes the white of his teeth and his shirt glow in front of her. She wiggles her ass a little deeper into the ground. 

“Hi there farmer boy,” she slurs, trying to flirt. 

He moves the little flashlight up and down her body, eyes going wide at the sight of her bare flesh laid out for him in his pumpkin patch. “Are you okay, ma’am?” 

“You’re very cute, Mr. Farmer Boy in your dirty overalls. I bet I can make them dirtier,” she winks and bites her lip. Then Rey starts to move on all fours to crawl over to him. 

He bends down to meet her at eye level and gulps before speaking. “Ma’am, I’m going to need you to leave.” His voice hesitates. He’s a little scared. 

“You don’t want that. You want me to stay.” She bites her lip again. “You can’t stop staring at my tits. Aren’t they so pretty covered in your dirt?” 

“Do you need help, ma’am? Are you hurt?”

“Only a little since you keep calling me ma’am.” She scowls and pouts. “I’m Rey,” she holds her hand out for him to shake and flutters her lashes in the beam of the flashlight. 

He grabs her hand and pulls her up. She stumbles on her dirty legs but she feels his hand hold her shoulders to steady her just for a moment. When he holds her there, she's at the perfect level to really look at him. He has freckles all over his cheeks and by his nose and forehead that match the sky on a clear night. His dark hair frames his face but it’s tousled and slightly greasy from a hard day’s work of sweating on his farm. His dark brows are still knit together, questioning silently if she’s okay. She brings her thumb up to his nose, wipes the dirt away he must’ve not noticed, and giggles. 

“And what’s your name, Mr. Farmer Boy?” Her hands are still on his chest. His chest is so hard under her finger tips. Probably from hours of labor out in the pumpkin patch. She grins a devious grin. She wants to tempt him. She feels an ache between her legs and then remembers she’s completely naked in front of him except for the dusting of dirt over her skin. 

“It’s Ben,” he says as his face softens but his body tense. 

“Ben,  _ Bennnnnnn,”  _ she enunciates the last letter, the tip of her tongue almost getting stuck on the roof of her mouth. She falls further onto his chest and he catches her, stumbling a little back. “Ben: in Latin your name means ‘blessed,’ in Hebrew it means ‘son of the right hand,’ and it also means ‘child of good fortune.’ So, Ben, are you any of those things?” She inquires. “Are you a child of good fortune, or blessed? Are you the son of the right hand?” 

She stares at him for a while and he doesn’t answer. He keeps his eyes on her. A little intimidating but she can sense the hint of innocence and terror behind them. The amber in his eyes seems to warm her cold body and heart. She’s always cold. She doesn’t even notice she’s cold anymore. It’s a perpetual state of goosebumps and chattering teeth. But right now it’s all stopped as she looks at him. 

“I think you’re wearing  _ far  _ too many clothes, Ben.” She says as she starts to unbuckle one of the straps of his overalls but he starts with  _ Woah, Woah, Woah,  _ and his calloused hand grabs her wrist, stopping her from going any further.

“Don’t you want to run around the pumpkins naked with me? It’s fun, I promise,” she winks, “very freeing. Better than that stuffy place down there where I come from.” She hates the Underworld. She hates death and decay. She loves the few days when she’s allowed to come up to the mortal world and revel in their earthly delights. She does love the debauchery. She loves it better up here where there’s open space and fresh air. She especially loves it at night like tonight. When the moon and stars shine their lights down on her and her plots.

She’s also very lonely. She was drawn to the pumpkin patch and she thinks Ben has something to do with it. His pumpkins grow to twice the size of normal pumpkins. She’s watched him down in the underworld. She’s watched him tend to the garden and she’s watched him collect home grown veggies and take a ripe bite out of a juicy tomato in the heat of summer with the opaque red juice running down his stubbly chin. But she’s always been too afraid to come here. She laughs at that. She laughs at the idea of her, a goddess, being scared of wanting to seduce a human, but she was when it came to him. But tonight it took a bit of the wine she had spiked with a potion to get her a little more drunk than it would just by itself. She needed the courage. She needed that push. 

He pauses for a moment and then turns around so he’s facing the house with the wrap around porch, directly under the moon, to lead her towards it. 

“I think you’re a blessed man with good fortune, Ben,” she mumbles as they walk towards the house. “Finding me laying in your pumpkin patch like a brand new blossom. I blossomed just for you, Ben. And don’t look at those vines I was laying next to. I swear it wasn’t me. I’m nothing but a blossoming, blooming flower, ripe for the taking.” She snickers as he leads her up the stairs and into the brightly lit kitchen. 

When they’re inside of the kitchen, Rey smells bacon. Then she hears it bubbling and crisping on the pan on the stove. She tries to focus but her vision has become so blurry. Ben places a plate covered in a paper towel soaked in grease on the table and Rey nearly jumps onto it grabbing as many pieces as she can to shove in her mouth. 

She devours it. She’s never tasted anything better. 

She’s still naked as she sits in the chair with one of her legs bent up against her and her other leg dangling, barely touching the cool linoleum. He passes her a glass of water and she chugs most of it down in one gulp and places the glass back onto the wooden table while letting out a deep breath. She’s satisfied. She leans on the table with her face in her hands and her eyes drooping. Her breasts graze the table top and she knows he notices because he clears his throat before he leaves the room. 

She watches him as he goes. Those overalls really do something for his legs and his ass. His back muscles stretch underneath the fading white t-shirt. She’s mesmerized. 

Rey doesn’t realize she falls asleep. Or starts to fall asleep after Ben leaves the kitchen. Her eyes flitter as she feels herself being dressed and lifted from the chair. 

_ Strong, strong man from lifting all of those pumpkins.  _

_ He’s so strong, he can lift me like a pumpkin, hehe, I’ll be your pumpkin, Ben.  _

_ Let me be your pumpkin. Please? I’m being a good little goddess and asking so nicely. _

_ Still mad at you for not running around the pumpkin patch with me naked. It would’ve been so much fun.  _

_ Maybe I would’ve let you fuck me after.  _

_ But you  _ had  _ to kick me out, ruining the fun.  _

_ Pish-posh.  _

Then she feels as if she’s being laid down on a cloud. This is certainly better than the dirt. She curls into herself and shuts her eyes, giving into the darkness she knows so well. She thinks she hears a voice just ghosting on the shell of her ear whisper, as if she can’t hear him, “You can come back whenever you want.” She falls asleep with a grin stuck on her face. 

**____**

When she wakes up, she’s sweating underneath a layer of blankets and a black and red checkered flannel and her mouth is dry. She blinks and looks at her surroundings and remembers the last night. She was drunk but she wasn’t  _ that  _ drunk that would forget the beautiful and strong pumpkin farmer who carried her into his bed last night. She pouts at the thought of being in his bed just to sleep. 

His bed is a very comfortable bed with a white comforter and a colorful homemade quilt folded on the bottom. The sunlight peers in through the curtainless windows. It burns her eyes. She’s not made for sunlight but oh, how she wishes she was. 

She stretches her arms above her head and yawns. As she yawns, the flannel lifts and she notices she’s still not wearing anything underneath this but she’s clean of all of the dirt. She feels a little prickle of something through her body at the thought of him cleaning her and putting one of his shirts on her. She’s nearly drowning in the flannel. She pushes the sleeves up to her nose and inhales. It smells just like him. Musky and warm and a little bit like dark chocolate and fresh leaves. 

The house is so quiet. She gets up from the bed and pads into the kitchen to find a hot mug of coffee and a warm muffin on a plate on the table. Her clothes are clean and folded on the seat. She changes right there in the kitchen. She slides her black jeans on and her black sweater and settles into the chair and takes a bite out of the muffin. Corn. Usually, corn muffins are dry and stick too much to the roof of her mouth. But this one melts on her tongue and is sweet to the taste. He added a little sugar on top. She closes her eyes and takes another bite, nearly shoving the entire thing in her mouth. 

As she chews her last bite she looks around. There’s no sign of him anywhere. He didn’t leave a note or anything. She sighs and with a snap of her fingers, she vanishes in a cloud of smoke. 

**____**

The next time she runs through his pumpkin patch naked, she’s not drunk at all but she’s pretending and shouting and making noise so that Ben will come outside and scold her again. 

She hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him. She watches him from the mist. She sees images of him doing menial tasks like eating his breakfast and drinking his coffee, trimming the vines on the pumpkins, fixing broken things around his house. She sees images of him doing things she really shouldn’t be seeing like when he’s hunched over in the shower with his rough hand on his cock, stroking himself until he throws his head back with a groan she can’t hear. 

She blushes when she sees that and lifts up her black skirts, moving her hand in between her thighs, wondering what Ben sounds like when he comes. 

This time she runs through his pumpkin patch, she doesn’t even bother bringing clothes. She arrives in the same puff of smoke she left in only days ago and the gray tendrils snake around her body, around her breasts and the swell of her ass. She’s illuminated under the moon. 

She doesn’t lay in the dirt this time. Instead she skips and flounces through the pumpkins. This time, she’s careful not to touch the vines with her toes. She saw Ben in the mist find the spot where she was laying before. He saw the decay and wondered how that had happened. The soil was dry under his touch. No longer able to grow crops. 

As she gets closer to the house, she sees Ben sitting on the porch. He’s nursing a beer– something for the season, something pumpkin flavored. She stops in front of him. She’s revealed by the yellow porch light. The corners of his mouth turn up subtly as he takes a swig, finishing the beer, and setting it down. He stands and takes a step off of the porch. He’s only wearing those dirty overalls again but this time, he’s not wearing a shirt underneath and one of the straps dangles off of his shoulder. His chest is even more imposing when it’s right in front of her on display instead of being hidden behind a t-shirt.

She takes a few steps closer to him. He stays right where he is with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. 

Rey cocks her head and lifts an eyebrow, shrugging her shoulders before turning around with a sway of her hips to once again dance naked in Ben’s pumpkin patch. 

She doesn’t wait for him to follow her. She knows he will, she hopes he will. 

The pumpkin patch is extra bright tonight and the moon is at its fullest. She feels him walk behind her. The ground crunches beneath his bare feet. He steps on a vine and swears under his breath but she can feel his eyes bore into her back. 

He stalks her through the rows of pumpkins. She starts to speed up– quickening her pace. 

He starts to run behind her to keep up with her. Ben catches up to her and grabs her by the waist, pulling her into his chest. His body is so warm against her as he tightens his hold on her in his arms. His head rests on her shoulder, he’s a whole head taller than her, and she can feel something prodding into her lower back and a spicy heat starts to throb deep in between her legs. 

Ben’s breath is hot on her ear and runs down her neck. He sends chills down her spine despite the cool night air. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He asks and she nods, closing her eyes. “You wanted me to run around my fucking pumpkin patch naked with you?”

“ _ Yes,”  _ she whines. 

“I saw what you did to my vines and the dirt. Your little body made all of it die. I can’t grow crops there anymore. I bet you like that. You like knowing you left your mark on my pumpkins.” His voice is low. 

His hands move over her chest, kneading her breasts in his hands and she gasps, tilting her head back so she’s staring up at the stars. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Rey?”

She can’t answer, she’s already so open and willing in his arms.

“Do you want me to take you right here in the dirt so you can kill more of it, huh? Watch you ride me, or do you want me to bend you over my one ton pumpkin?” She lets out laugh at that last part but the thought of being bent over a pumpkin is really doing something to her. Maybe it’s more the thought of Ben fucking her from behind as she’s bent over the pumpkin...

She’s biting her lip as he plays with one of her nipples in one hand and squeezes her breast with the other. Her chest rises and falls in the cage his arms have created around her. 

“Answer me, Rey.” His voice snapped. 

Who knew nervous farmer boy Ben could be so demanding. It makes her clench her cunt and feel a fresh wave of static run through her body, coming from her core, making her more wet. 

And then he lifts her. He pulls her over his shoulder, carrying her like he’s hefting a pumpkin ready to be carved. She squeals when he carries her and he smacks her ass causing her skin to sing and sting at the contact. As he walks she lets her head hang upside down and she bites and scratches his back. It only makes him smack her ass even more. 

When he places her down on a hard surface, she spreads her legs wide for him. Her hands let go of his back and they feel around what she’s sitting on. He really wasn’t kidding. He let her down on his one ton pumpkin. It’s big enough to be a seat _.  _ She gasps as she realizes and Ben’s hands are moving, rubbing her thighs, coaxing her to lay back for him, and she watches him kneel down in front of her. 

He smirks like a little devil before he charges forward with his mouth on her swollen and wet cunt and takes a long, long lick, hitting her clit with the tip. She shudders and lets out a high pitched moan. 

An autumn breeze picks up and only adds to the feelings of Ben’s lips and tongue eating her up and devouring every bit of her arousal but her body only makes more. It’s a Sisyphean task. As much as he eats of her dripping wetness, there’s more and more and more. It never ends. Ben could spend an eternity between her thighs lapping up her folds. Part of her wants him to. 

She’s tittering with her hands in his hair. His dark hair curls around her fingers almost ensnaring her like those clouds of smoke she travels on.  _ He’s going to fit in so well in the Underworld,  _ she thinks. 

While she’s thinking about how good he’ll look in her bed down there, he moves a couple of fingers inside of her without warning. Her walls stretch gloriously around him She can feel the deep callouses on his hands hit her softness in just the right spots. 

Her back arches up off of the one ton pumpkin when he curves his fingers forward inside of her. He shouldn’t be so good at this– he’s  _ mortal.  _

“ _ Oh,  _ Farmer Boy, seems like you have a few- ugh- more skills than growing one ton pumpkins.” 

He laughs against her. He’s pushing her and pushing her. She can feel herself start to teeter on the edge of that beautiful abyss. She pulls his hair harder. 

“ _ Please, please, please,”  _ she never begs but somehow his mouth is pulling it right out of her. 

And with a few more flicks of his tongue on her clit, she’s sent over and she’s falling into the black. 

Ben tastes her through it, making her cunt even more sensitive so she tries to shut her legs but only shoves his tongue deeper into her as she closes his head in with her legs. She’s panting wonderfully when she comes down and pulls him up so that his face is hovering over hers. 

_ Kiss me, kiss me.  _

She’s grabbing his neck, bringing him down for a kiss, but he flips her over so that she’s pressed roughly against the giant pumpkin. Her breasts fall into the grooves and she tries to find something to hold onto for purchase but her hands slip on the surface. 

Without warning, he quickly rubs the hard and leaking end of his cock against her and she groans. She really isn’t ready for how he splits her in half when he shoves his entire cock inside of her to the hilt. She feels her ass hit his hips deliciously with his hands holding her hips tight in his grip. 

He holds her there for a minute. Almost letting her adjust to the feeling of him inside of her, distending her so, but then when she takes a breath, he fucks up into her and the head of his cock hits right where it needs to on the first hard thrust. 

“Oh  _ gods _ yes, yes, yes,” she sobs as he fucks her. 

“Yeah, you like that? You like me fucking you on my pumpkin?”

“Yes, Ben.”

“I worked so hard to grow these pumpkins and then you came here and killed the soil and made them rot. You  _ owe  _ me.”

“Take it, take it.”

“What are you the devil?”

She laughs, he’s close. “Something like that.” 

He rubs his fingers on her clit and the friction is mouthwatering. 

“Are you going to come for me now, Farmer Boy?” She asks as he drives into her. “Gods, I can’t stop thinking,  _ fuck,  _ about those dirty overalls and– yes, yes– wish you fucked me in those. Come inside me, Ben.” she whispers and the sound of her voice carries in the dark of night surrounding them and wraps around Ben’s head as he pushes and pushes harder and harder until her body is so smooshed against the pumpkin she doesn’t feel real anymore but like that puff of smoke she can become. 

“You want to be dripping in my come?” His breath is haggard. 

“Yes!” 

And with a final sloppy thrust, he holds onto her hips as tightly as he can, she hopes she’ll find black and purple bruises there later, and he comes inside of her, making her tighten and clench his cock inside her cunt, holding him there so sweetly. 

He flips her back over when he’s come down from his high. His cock is still buried deep inside of her and she doesn’t want him to pull out just yet so she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. 

Then he kisses her. 

Soft and warm and wet. His lips are plump and he tastes a bit like the hops in whatever beer he’d been drinking when she arrived. There’s no urgency in the kiss. Just slow movements like time has stopped and they exist in the middle of a void. 

He’s the one who breaks it and then slips out of her. His opalescent come dribbles out of her and beams in the full moon light. She whimpers but then he scoops her up in his arms bridal style and starts to walk her back to the house.

She stares at his face the whole time while he looks at where he’s walking through the pumpkin patch and over the vines. She runs her fingers over his sharp jaw and over the line of his nose that she felt on her clit before, she shudders wonderfully at the thought, and then over his kiss bitten lips. 

“So what about now, Ben, are you a blessed man with good fortune?” She asks quietly.

He smiles softly with no teeth, “I think so, since I fucked you hard on that pumpkin and it’s not rotting.”

**____**

When he wakes up in the morning, her pie is ready. She cuts him a warm piece– fresh out of the oven with a healthy dollop of melted whipped cream on top– and serves it to him as she sits down on the chair next to him and watches his as he takes his first bite. 

“ _ Mhmmmm,”  _ he groans a bit like he did last night as she rode him for the second time in his bed. “This is amazing. You really made this from scratch? From my pumpkins?”

She nods and he takes another bite. He can’t seem to get enough of it. She bites her lip, cutting a slice for herself. 

Now she gets to keep him forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/darthpeachy) :)


End file.
